


Transformers The Last Knight One Shots

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: Enjoy! These were two requests I did for two new friends on wattpad
Relationships: OptimusxFemale Reader
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

You didn’t know what had happened. One minute you were in the cybertronian undersea ship the next thing you knew you woke up and you found yourself bound and tied and blindfolded to what felt like a metal berth or table. Suddenly you hear someone loud big footsteps coming into the room and a deep husky voice. Why did that voice sound so familiar?  
“Hello y/n,” Nemesis Prime said to you with a hint of a purr coming out of his lips.  
Your eyes widened as you just figured out putting a name with the voice you were hearing.  
“Oh Optimus it’s you! You came back!-“  
“Who is this Optimus Prime? My name is Nemesis Prime!” The voice boomed coming even closer now to you.  
“Wh-what?! Optimus what’re you?-“ but you were cut off when you felt a pair of cold metal lips onto your lips arm flesh and blood ones. You closed your eyes underneath the blindfold and you tentatively started to kiss him back. His cold metal tongue was demanding not requesting entrance into your warm wet cavern. You obliged unwillingly at first as you felt his metal muscle enter your cavity and he explored the newfound territory. That earned him a moan from you as he became more controlling and more dominant into the kiss and making out. He came out on top eventually making his way with his mouth down your chin jaw and neck nibbling and nipping and marking your neck with hickeys…..a symbol that he was claiming you as his. You started to moan again for him and couldn’t do much else given your current situation. He ripped all of your clothes off of you and began while he suckled on your right pertly bud he knew deep and tweaked your left tit with his metal hand which you responded with a mewl this time. You were getting so aroused and so turned on that you felt yourself starting to leak your juices flowing out of your flower. Once a Nemesis was done with switching and hardening your perky peaks you felt him begin to play with and rub your inner thighs until eventually your swollen clit in circles.  
“How do you like that my dear? Does that feel good my love?” He asked you with a sexual growl.  
You nodded and answered with a whimper after that. He was soothingly and slowly slipping two metal fingers deep into your core earning your reaction of pain mixed with pleasure.  
“Ahh Nemesis! Please!” You moan out wantonly with your back arching in pure bliss as he thrusted and buried his two digits deep into you. Your hips bucked and your walls tighten around his digits until your end finally came. He slipped them out with a low purr and he licked your liquids off of his digits.  
“You ready for the main course sweetspark?” He grunted asking you to which you nodded. He smirked which you couldn’t see and as he did that carefully and gently penetrated you knowing this was your first time. You squeaked and gasped as your breath hitched when you felt your walls clamping down on his rod. He then once you nodded giving him the ok to move he started thrusting in and out of her sinking into your warm depths as he sighed and groaned in pure desire and agony. You moaned once you felt him pound you rougher, harder, faster and deeper into you. You arched your back you body shuddering in delight as he grinded his pelvis into your hips rhythmically moving with melody and in sync with your flower petals. You felt yourself reaching your climax and you screamed out his new name before he growled and collided his overload with yours them blending in together. He pulled out of you as you both saw stars breathing heavily and panting. He wrapped his arms around you whispering in your ear nipping at it, “you’re mine!”


	2. The Last Night OptimusxFemale Reader

You knew it had to happen. You knew it was gonna happen eventually but you didn’t expect it to be right now. Once Optimus defeated Quintessa and Megatron and stopped their plans from destroying earth to rebuild Cybertron to bring new life to their planet Optimus and his comrades were gonna leave. A few minutes later Optimus farrier you bridal style onboard his ship and took you to his private chambers. He stroked your cheeks tenderly with his metal thumbs and kissed your forehead pressing his against yours.  
“I know my dear one. I never expected to leave quite so soon either. But before I leave I want to do something to you for you to always remember me by. I am going to as you humans call it make love to you ok?”  
He gently set you down on his berth and he got on top of you somehow shrinking to human size. He hovered over you and gently leaned down and kissed your lips passionately with his. You happily and eagerly wanted this and you willingly kissed him back only ever dreaming about this moment forever. You wrapped your arms around the cables and wires in his neck as he molded his metal mouth expertly to yours. You soon started to french kiss and mark out with each other you happily letting him being the one in charge of this whole operation. He stroked and caressed your clothed body as he began slipping off your undies, bra, shirt and pants and socks and shoes. You whimpered in love for him as you felt him trail his lips to your skin on your neck and he suckled and bit loving his hickeys marks deeply embedded into your now bruised skin. He nuzzled suckled and kissed both of your perky globes as he fingered you and stroked your labia. You elicited a mewl out for him as you felt him sliding a finger deep into your inner walls and once he added a second to scissor deep inside you he pulled them out and said now comes the fun part to you. He sat up and he pulled you onto his lap. He guided your hole directly on top of his shaft and he pushed inside you and you were not a Virgin but it still hurt a little bit. He gripped your hips bouncing you up and down in melodic thrusts on him as he grunted. He nipped the back of your right shoulder and he heard you moan wantonly as he bucked up into your pelvis increasing his speed inhumanly. He reached deep inside you until he found your core and with one final thrust upwards he crammed his juices inside you and you met his too with a high that was unmatched. Once you both came down from your peaks he pulled out of you and wrapped his arms around you.  
“I’ll be back for you sweetspark. I love you so much!” He cooed nuzzling into your neck.


	3. One Night Stand

Right now Truly was running for her life. She was being hunted by the human government and they wanted to experiment On her. They’ve been secretly spying on her and noticed for the past twelve years she hasn’t aged at all and they wanted to know why. Truly just hoped that all of this was worth it as she was cornered.

Wheeljack was at McAdams and was drinking his fill of energon. The thing was though was that if cybertronians drink too much of energon in one day they become known as what the humans call it tipsy and just plain drunk. He waved with a goofy smirk at the other bots that went to and from that cybertronian bar. He even whistled at a couple of femmes as well.

Optimus had been following a strange energy source. And what he shocked him a bit, not a cybertronian, but rather a human being hunted down by human military. He needed to make a radical decision. Speeding in and placing himself between the human and her military, he opened his door near the girl. "Get in!" he yelled through his radio. 

StellarBloom vented heavily and walked into the bar. She had had probably the worst day in her history at the hospital. New students had come in from some medical school and she got stuck with the ones who didn't know half of what they were doing. Sitting down at the bar, she was leaned her helm on her servo as the bartender pushed her usual to her. "it was that bad?" he asked and Stella sighed quietly. "I swear the new students don't know anything! One asked me if it was okay to use metal alloy plating on an mech who has an alloy allergy!" Stella said, burying her helm in her arms on the bartop. "well, I'm just warning you darling, but that wrecker who likes to flirt with you is here."

(I don't know much on cyber verse so I'm going to just kinda wing it)   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(I've done enough RPs on Cybertron to know basically how it goes ❤️❤️❤️)   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly nodded climbing in needing no further temptation and did not need to be told twice. When she saw no driver she basically began to freak out.  
"Wait are you an autobot cybertronian? Could you be perhaps Optimus Prime?" Truly asked incredulously astonished even too. She sat back in the seat and calmed down.

Wheeljack came sauntering over to his next new flirt target StellurBloom.  
"Hey baby did I just die and come back to life because you are looking mighty fine and sexy to me sweetspark," he practically cooed and purred to her even rubbing her upper thigh inwardly.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Ok)   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Optimus didn't answer immediately, "Ratchet... I need that bridge." Optimus called, and as he sped away, he left the humans scratching their heads. Seconds later, the bridge appeared before them and Optimus drove through, the bridge closing behind them. "Optimus, what's going on?" Optimus huffed then opened the cab door, waiting for Truly to get out.

"I see you're aft is drunk as the well of the AllSpark." She said to him and carefully moved his servo back into his own lap. "Get me a double." Stella said to the bartender, and he saluted her playfully. "As you wish doctor lady." downing the rest of her drink Stella turned her attention back to Wheeljack. "would you like to die and come back? Because I can make it happen." She teased back.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Sorry, doctor called)   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Its ok)

Truly got out and she was suddenly apologetic to them.  
"I am deeply sorry for causing you guys any trouble! I did not mean to! I never asked to be chosen by primus!" Truly said to them as she kneeled and bowed to them out of respect and not out of fear. She continued to cry.

Wheeljack just smirked and chuckled at that.  
"I would not mind that at all if it was you babycakes," he purred and growled to her as he kissed her cheek after leaning in.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He asked for another round of energon drinks two more huge ass glugs of them as he chucked them all down his throat.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Sorry was helping my mom clean my apartment)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Optimus transformed and narrowed optics when she spoke. "what did you say?" he asked, but didn't wait for her to answer, instead he walked over to his monitor and began to look through the old stories of Primus. "Primus... I should have known." he muttered to himself as he ran a servo over his helm. "from now on, I will be this girl's charge." Optimus muttered, knowing exactly what he needed to do. "I knew that this was coming." he mumbled.

"Okay, wrecker, I think you need to slow down a bit." Stella said, looking at the bartender. "get him an oil fluid mix." Stella said as she downed half her double. "Am I going to be dragging your aft home again?" She asked, slightly shocked he'd leaned into her. "You know, you're pretty handsome up close."

(is cool I'm watching house)   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly lifted an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side.  
“Uh say what now? What did you find out Optimus?” She asked him as she shrugged her shoulders and got up off of the floor and she waited for him to answer.

Wheeljacks optics widened at this. Never once had he ever heard her call him that or any compliments before for that matter. He looked at her strangely and curiously.  
“What are you talking about sweetspark? No and you’re too beautiful to be even real baby!” He said chuckling.

"What is your name?" Optimus asked holding his servo out for the girl to climb in.

"oh I have, you just don't remember." Stella said and smiled at him. "And I've had to take you back to your ship a few times." She said, smiling at him. "Toni, get me another." She said, downing the other half of her drink before going over to Jukebox. Mainly just to see if he followed.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“My name is Truly Sprye,” Truly said introducing herself to him as she hesitantly climbed into his hand. She gazed up into his sexy pretty blue optics and smiled.

Wheeljack drank and chucked down another as he walked and sauntered over to where she was and began dancing sexily in front of her.

Moving slowly, Optimus held the female in his palm as he made his way to his quarters, he needed answers. "so you claim you were chosen by Primus. Chosen for what?"

Stella rolled her optics and decided to take a brave move and pressed herself to him. Her doctor mind was going through this entire lecture about drinking Energon too quickly...one ends up drunk and Stella was very well on that path.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“All I know is that Primus ever since for as long as I can remember up until 12 years ago would call to me in my dreams every night. One night though became too real. He implanted within my the allspark and a matrix of leadership. He told me I’d meet you someday and that you would be my basically s-sparkmate,” Truly explained stuttering as she looked away from him blushing.

Wheeljack was getting so tipsy and so drunk on energon he was practically blushing that is if cybertronians were capable of such a thing. He picked her up bridal style and was bringing her back to his place where he lived nuzzling her neck.  
“Wanna interface babycakes?” He asked her.

"hmm... It would appear we have had similar dreams then." Optimus said, setting her on the floor of his quarters and transformed into alt mode. For some reason, he felt like he needed to be at her level. Seconds later, a tall human male with dark hair but the same blue eyes stepped out of the cab of the semi.

Stella rolled her optics at the mech but didn't fight him when he lifted her up. "How about we start slowly and go from there?" Stella suggested and wrapped her arms around his neck cables, bringing him into a deep kiss just outside his door.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Truly couldn’t contain her nosebleed any longer as she put her hands to her nostrils blushing because damn was he sexy in every way possible. She wiped her nose and began to blush even a darker shade of red.

Wheeljack slurred as he groaned deeply into her kiss as he used his foot to open up his door going to his berth room with her still in his arms. He gently laid her down climbing on top of her as he deepened the kiss to be rougher and more passionate his hands roaming over her body.

Optimus was quick to pull out a handkerchief for his back pocket and hold it to her. "are you alright, Truly?" he asked leading her over to a human sized desk and chair.

Stella moaned gently against his kiss, her servos tracing over his helm he roamed over her armor. Shivering and even gasping when he touched certain places, she wanted to be closer to the wrecker, pressing herself against him.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Y-yes Optimus just fine and peachy. I simply find you attractive in every form and in every sense of the word. Wh-why’re you in a holoform?” Truly asked him wiping her bloody nose as she tilted her head to the side gazing up at him.

Wheeljack growled as he left and parted her lips to bite and nip at her neck cables and wires as his fingers were playing with and stroking her opening. He wanted so badly to fuck her but he would enjoy this and happily take his time.

"I feel like I need to be in this form right now." Optimus said, looking at his hands and avoiding her comment. "something is telling this is the right form." he muttered before running his hands through dark hair before going over to look at her nose bleed. "let me see."

Stella moaned softly at his lovebites, her body jolt slightly when his digits ran over her interface panel and with little more coaxing, the panel popped open. Venting breathily against his audials, Stella pressed derma to his neck cables to return the favor.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“I’m fine now Optimus thank you. It stopped bleeding. I had a nosebleed because I’m a shameless pervert. I’m sorry about that and I’m sorry you had to save me. I could not bear ever being a burden to you,” Truly said about to get up and leave.

Wheeljack grunted as his fingers two of them inserted into her womanhood and he began to rub and scissor her insides penetrating past everything to bury them deeper into her to find her dead end inside.

Optimus did something without thinking about it too much. Call it a primal instinct, if you will. Before the human could leave or get to the door, the Prime pulled the woman to him and pressed his lips to hers deeply.

Stella moaned loudly at his new action, his digits hitting that point where she shuddered violently and tightened fists on the side of the berth while bringing their derma together in a deep kiss.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“I forgot to tell you on my 18th birthday I stopped aging and I cannot die by anything human. That was twelve years ago,” Truly moaned into his dominating powerful kiss as she said that against his lips and she kissed him back wrapping her arms around him.

Wheeljack used his tongue now to savor and taste certain parts of her body. He tasted energon metal and oil and those were the flavors he was in love with and that drove him wild. He pulled out his digits to suckle on her womanhood wanting more and more.


End file.
